Team Bonding
by DaffodilSunday
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was frustrated. Frustrated by the whitewash walls, frustrated with boredom but, most of all frustrated by Barton – her partner of 15 years who'd uncharacteristically gone silent on her.


Natasha Romanoff was frustrated. Frustrated by the whitewash walls, frustrated with boredom but, most of all frustrated by Barton – her partner of 15 years who'd uncharacteristically gone silent on her.

It had been two weeks since the battle of Manhattan and SHIELD had strongly urged the Avengers to take refuge at Stark Towers, partly to recuperate and partly to avoid the media circus which encircled each of them when they dared step outside its foundations. Tony Stark could not have been more accommodating with this arrangement, even going so far as re-enforcing the lab for Bruce and building a sparring gym for the two master assassins.

I guess he liked the company.

It had been amusing for Natasha watching both Steve and Thor grow accustom to their new surroundings, both were men out of time and inexplicably their comfort zone. Any normal person would have struggled with the appliances Tony had installed throughout the building so, it was little wonder that the technology remained alien to them. However, Natasha found she lost interest the sixth time Thor had locked himself in the bathroom and sought rescue from Bruce as he wandered the halls. Her attention fell back to her partner.

She found his withdrawal from the group unnerving but, not without reason. The others had noticed as well but, none knew how to approach him in the same manner as Natasha. They knew that their attention and probing would be unwanted, and Natasha had the most likely chance of cracking the stony exterior that was Hawkeye. Natasha had little resolve to attempt a heart to heart with Barton, that simply wasn't their style – instead she'd found him alone on the roof in deep contemplation and forced him down into the gym, not without protest.

"Hit me," Natasha instructed circling him in the gym as Steve watched from the side-lines, his training interrupted by the assassins. He'd seen them in action during the Manhattan battle and had been amazed by their skills, although the general distraction of war meant he had not seen them this intimately before. And to be honest he was intrigued.

Clint looked blankly at her, his eyes steel grey eyes glazed over, making no effort to move nor engage with the game she was playing. This eroded Natasha's composure. It was Barton who was gifted with patience. Natasha's emotions fell into a different category. She didn't like waiting.

"Hit me," Natasha repeated glaring back at her partner who remained uninterested in her antics.

"I'm not in the mood," Clint murmured folding his arms across his chest. "Play with one of the others."

Natasha followed his eyeline to Steve who's dawdled on the edge of the mat, joined now by Tony and Thor who'd been wandering the corridors with their own boredom in mind. The look on Natasha's face as she circled the archer had intrigued them, and prompted them to venture into the sparring venue. For Tony – it was a certain betting opportunity.

"The Cap?" Natasha queried turning back to Barton. "You know it's against his moral code to hit a woman. Then we've got a demi God, a Hulk and one old man."

"Hey!" Tony protested with mild annoyance from the side-lines, although in all honesty he was glad his age was a discounting factor in Natasha's opponent selection. He had seen what she'd been capable off with her bare hands during the Manhattan battle.

Natasha shot him a mischievous smile before shifting her attention back onto Clint whose resolve had not weakened.

"I'm only going to say it once more Barton," Natasha informed him, placing her weight on her back foot to illustrate her intention. The three men on the side-lines voluntarily taking several strides back. "Hit me."

When Barton didn't react to her taunting, she moved to attack him and force him into action. He quickly sidestepped her manoeuvre, her fist brushing his cheek as he swiped her feet from under her, pinning her harmlessly to the floor. An embarrassment for the Black Widow who'd been too concerned about her partner's wellbeing, to remember the ultimate rule when you fought him.

"Patience never was your strong point," He smirked having successfully goaded Natasha into committing the first move and thus easily subdued her. Her attack had been too bold. Natasha glared up at him, a part of her relieved to see some sense of character dancing in his eyes, the other part annoyed for her elementary mistake.

"Bite me Barton."

He let out a small familiar laugh in response, slackening his grip on her wrists which were currently held above her head. Natasha had learnt that Barton was far easier to negotiate in a sparring contest than a meeting of well-meaning words.

"$50 on the Hawk," Tony smirked widely bringing his hands together to produce a resounding clap and remind the two agents that he was still inhabiting the same room. A soft smile played on Steve's face as he debated acceptance. He was reminded of the teamwork Natasha and himself had produced during the New York battle but, had little experience with Barton – his specialities had seen him on the top of skyscrapers, directing the units around him to enemy movements. He'd never seen the agent combat fight to the same degree as the Black Widow.

"I'll take that bet," Steve remarked extending his hand. Tony quickly shook it not giving him a chance to retract on his offer before switching his attention back to the master assassins.

"Game on Legolas, show Daddy the money."

"F*ck off Stark," Barton responded turning his head, giving Natasha the perfect opportunity to escape her constraints. Her arms slipped from Barton's lapsed grip and she quickly brought both knees up to her chest, kicking him with full strength in his abdomen. The force caused Clint to stumble, losing his balance somewhat that he tucked himself into a backwards roll and was soon steady on his feet again. This gave Natasha the time to compose herself as she grinned back at him. He c*cked his eyebrow with a playful grin on his face and they collided once more, none managing to keep the upper hand for long. Their intricate dance continues for over an hour, in which time there's little not bolted down which has escaped being thrown at the opponent.

"Holy.. Shit," Thor's voice boomed to bring the agents to their senses as they collapsed on the floor, entangled in one another – neither being the victor but, both enduring the injuries, suppressing the laughter at Thor's innocent remark. "This is most impressive."

"Been watching reality TV again huh chainmail?" Tony mused.

Natasha propped herself up on her front, glancing across at Clint who remained sprawled on his back – several gashes to the right side of his face and a bite mark featuring prominently on his left bicep. She had no doubt her lip would soon starting bleeding again, her ribs ached and she was dealing with a twisted ankle but, she'd made her point.

"You fight dirty," Clint mused referring to the bite mark on his arm.

Natasha simply shrugged her shoulders with all the innocence she could muster.

"Use what you've got," She murmured peering closer to see the clear indentation of her teeth in his skin with some hidden satisfaction. She forced herself to her feet, extending her hand down to her partner who accepted her open hand and brought himself upright.

"Hit the showers Katniss, Aragog – we've got a movie night planned."

"Yes!" Thor thundered. "You have promised to show me the wonders of the mystical land of Hogwarts."

His remark was met with snorts from all members and confusion followed.

"Catch you later," Natasha smiled in Barton's direction beginning to walk towards the doorway. She made a couple of steps before Barton spoke.

"… Tash, thanks… For the talk," He told her genuinely, their eyes meeting as she turned around to acknowledge him. A small smile played on her face as she nodded her head in acceptance.

"It was never your fault Clint," She stated exiting the room before he had a chance to respond.


End file.
